


How Anko got a Pet

by OliviaMarie



Series: Anko and Naru [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anko is fucked, Female Uzumaki Naruto, but like Naru does deserve better, not actually any rape but tagged because almost rape is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: Anko knows she’s fucked the moment wide watery blue eyes look up at her.Or how I picture Anko meeting Naru and essentially kidnapping her to keep for herself.





	

Anko knows she’s fucked the moment wide watery blue eyes look up at her.

Little Naru—at least that’s what the Hokage told her the girl’s name was—was a mix of both her parents. The coloring and hair were all Minato, but the features were all Kushina. Naru was an adorable little girl and the whisker markings that stated her relationship with the Kyuubi only made her more so. Anko doesn’t know what to do, Hokage-Sama just asked her to look in on the girl, but it is clear Naru’s not safe here.

“Naru?” Anko squats down in front of the girl, trying to make herself nonthreatening. It’s hard because Ibiki has beat into her the demeanor needed in T&I, but the girl seems alright with it. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Naru says, blinking owlishly at Anko. She makes a sniffling sound, wiping the back of her hand across her face and while it should sicken Anko, she can only find it more adorable.

“Good.” Anko holds a hand out, letting Naru take her hand instead of grabbing her. She pulls Naru to her, standing and trouncing out of the thrashed apartment over the three dead civilians. Anko knew she’d get reprimanded later, but no  four years old should be beaten and nearly raped. Shame on those bastards for even trying.


End file.
